borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:New Legendary Weapon Ideas/Class Mods
! ' Have an idea for a New Legendary Class Mod? Click here to add it. |info-c = #000000 |info-fc = FFFFFF }} }} Looking for other New Legendary Weapon Ideas? Click on the quotes below to fast travel to that weapon's subpage. =Class Mods= Scout ''Brotha, I HURT people! Reference to the Team Fortress 2 movie 'Meet the Scout' ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_eaE-_GDbmQ Starts @ 1:03 ) This Berserker class mod will not only increase the teams shield capacity slightly, but will increase movement speeds of the party by 35-5x% (increases by 10% per person in the party). Increases Hardened, Safeguard, Iron Fist, and/or Heavy Handed. Also, when using a melee attack, the player will hear a 'BOINK!' Rather then hear the usual melee sound. ParadiseNigh 07:37, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions The Drake ''O+, please Anshin class Mod, it will come with stats of any form of class mod. Its specialty is that when ever you score a critical hit on an enemy, you gain a protion of your health back in relation to the amount of damage dealt. If you kill an enemy with a critical, your health will be maxed out, despite how ever much health your character was at. The name comes from the movie Blade Trinity, ''Dracula is actually a Babylonian ruler who is awakened in the movie, and is referred to as Drake. The text comes from the fact that O blood type can be used by anyone, unlike A or B, which can only be given to A or B patients, and AB, which can only give blood to AB patients. O simple works here. Lone-Wanderer 19:57, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions One Man Army ''Army of One Anshin - Survivor - Army of One Decreases the cooldown of your action skill by 70% when equipped, and stacks with any skills/mods. A Lonely Nomad 20:07, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Referencing the video game Army of Two. Comments / Suggestions Wuss (Mordecai) ''Leg it! This class mod lets Mordecai run faster and have personal cooldown effect so he can make his bird kill whatever is chasing him. Ocassionally health regen. ShadyCake 01:54, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions Vladof Artilerist ''Wait 'till i make another one! Reference to Cossack artilery bombardiers, who in times of insufficient ammunition used hand-made explosives to arm their cannons. Can appear with characteristics of any other Vladof COMs as a unique Vladof COM material, and will replace the last material bonus with a Grenade Regeneration from 1 in 20 sec up to 1 in 5 sec. Also has a hidden bonus of +75% to grenade and RL damage.Sinael 23:11, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions Tediore Clipmaker ''I AM! A 7 ft tall man, who has been smoking cigarettes since childhood! Reference to Hitchhikers Guide to the Movie Trailers , and eventually to all trailer/clip makers who often use 'THAT VOICE' (clip related), disregard if they need it or not. Also a pun on its effect. Can appear with characteristics of any other Tediore COMs as a unique Tediore COM material. Will replace material bonus with its own, which is: After any kill there is a chance that player will recieve a new clip of ammo to the weapon he is using, e.g. exactly the same ammount that his weapon holds without bonuses.Sinael 23:11, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions Pangolin Ironskin Class Mod ''WHOSYOURDADDY! Reference to Warcraft 3:Reign of Chaos/Frozen Throne. COM for Brick 0-5% chance to fully recover when hit by bullets (Disabled in Arena and Duels)/ 10-25% chance to activate Berserk when hp is below 25% (Regardless of cooldown state.) +3/4 Hardened +3/4 Safeguard +3/4 Juggernaut 0-2% chance to 1 hit KO enemy (Only occurs in Berserk state and Bosses will not be affected by this ability.)/Regenerate Health if Rose shield is below 25% (Only works with Rose Shield.) 07:25, September 12, 2010 (UTC)jcsan Comments / Suggestions Grenadier ''I took a grenade, threw it in there and blew him up. '''Reference from Windtalkers' For Roland or for Brick: +30% - +50% Grenade Damage Grenadier / Endowed Cauterize / Cast Iron Quick Charge / Unbreakable +0 - +10 Grenade Regeneration MC Clatchey 20:29, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions The Life Giver ''The waters of life. lilith class mod reference to the bible revilations 2, 1, 6 I bieleve 1-6% life regeneration per second second percent bonus: 1-3% team life regeneration per second or + 15-30% team life given on secondwind gives bonuses to: diva inner glow and resilence 17:01, September 13, 2010 (UTC)identity not found Comments / Suggestions Rambo ''They drew first blood. Reference to the movie First Blood. For Brick: +30% - +60% Movement Speed Pay Back Unbreakable Cast Iron -0% - -50% Damage Resistance MC Clatchey 04:46, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions SAS (Roland) ''Who dares wins. (Motto of the Special Air Service) This class mod allows soldier characters to effectively tank. The main feature is a health boost. Skill bonuses to Grit, Impact and Fitness. The other bonuses could be bonus to melee damage and bonus to team damage. 20:13, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions Pangolin Legionnaire ''One man is not an army. In unity is our power! Berserker COM A reference to Roman Legion - an army, famous for its organization and discipline, as well as tactical innovations. Legionnaires were trained to fight in special formations and their formations were much more that sum of their parts. Also corellates with Centurion mod. Red text is listed as a first effect, and all models of COM have it. Special effect - While in Berserk state all output damage is increased by 75% for every player present in game (up to 300% with 4 players). Damage bonus by COM is calculated after everything else and every other bonuses are included in calculation. Meaning its not a +75% to melee, but +75% to oveerall output. Skills: Endless Rage Hardened Pay Back Material effects: +10-30 Team damage -15-40% Team damage resistance (-% DMG res means BETTER protection). Sinael 21:47, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions Maliwan Magerage ''Do not anger the mage! Siren COM A first rule of "dealing with mages". Dont make them angry. Just dont. A reference to Sirens role as a "mage". Red text is listed as a first effect, and all models of COM have it. '''Special effect' - Siren does not gains Invisibility from Phasewalk anymore - meaning that enemies are aware of her presence. However now Phaseblast is released continuously while Phasewalk is active (think of Maliwan Rhino rockets). Melee attacks do not end Phasewalk. Dramatic Entrance is not working while this COM is on. Phasewalk cooldown is increased (meaning it would take longer to regenerate) by 20 seconds. Skills: Quicksilver Hit & Run Phoenix Material effects: +1-5 Team guns Tech level - this CAN make x1 guns to behave the same way as x2, x2 as x3 etc. Also it will affect all related attributes including maximum tech pool. +7-36% Team Rate of fire. Sinael 22:02, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions Hyperion Petmaster ''Go for their eyes, Bloodwing! Go for their eyes! Raargh! Hunter COM A reference to everybodies favourite ranger from Baldurs Gate - Minsc. Red text is listed as a first effect, and all models of COM have it. '''Special effect' Bloodwing can attack additional 5 targets (stacks with Bird of Prey. Can attack the same target if there are no other targets. Each next attack is 15% more powerful than previous. Ammo and money recieved from Swipe are brought rightaway back to hunter as with health from Out For Blood. Skills: Lethal Strike Ransack Fast Hands Material effects: +3-8 Team find rare items +15-45% Team damage to non-human enemies Sinael 22:02, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions Atlas Wallguard ''Get off my lawn! (sorry cant think of any appropriate name/reference. My imagination fails me. Suggestions needed:3) Soldier COM Red text is listed as a first effect, and all models of COM have it. '''Special effect' Turrets fence is increased in height and length. Additional turrets spawn alongside original one for any player present ingame (2-6 turrets). Turrets can aim different targets without range/directional limits. Radius of turrets auras is increased by 75%. Turrets have a 25% chance to fire an additional Guided missles alongside with original one if there is any (chance is determined separately for each additional turret). Skills: Overload Grenadier Fitness Material effects: +3-17 Team shield regeneration. +2-12 Team ammo regeneration Sinael 22:02, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions Dahl Special Forces Mod ''Survival Of the fittest. '''Character:' Roland Primary Abilites: Grit 3/4 Stat 3/4 Defense 3/4 Secondary abilities: +7- 25 Team Ammo Regeneration +45-90% Maximum Health Trivia: The text refers to Charles Dawin's theory of natural selection, which makes sense with the mod, being that special forces members are generally more adaptable to survive in critical situations as compared to a regular soldier. Overview: A mod for thoses who perfer to play a headstrong approach to killing an enemy. Focuses on boosting health and shields when an enemy hostile is killed. The grit ability as well as the secondary abilities allow Roland to continue fighting for a more prolonged amount of time without worrying as much on his health and ammo. Trail_blazer Mast3r Bl4ster 'Bah! Put in 20 men, only he come out!' 'Class mod for brick. doubles his explosive damage and increases any skils to do with explosions.' The quote is from mad max 3, where max challenges master blaster to a round in the underdome. Eridian Assassin ''Death is nearby'' Eridian version of Pistol Special effects: Weapon cannot shoot but has a blade attached for +250% melee damage. When the fire button is pressed the user goes into a short invisible state like Lilith for about 5 seconds (at Eridian weapon proficiency 0) while draining the weapon's energy, although unlike the phasewalk the user is still capable of being damaged (the user is NOT in another dimension). -- 03:28, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Transfusionist ''All your health is belong to us'' Features: -Transfusion grenade x2 damage -Transfusion grenade x2 area of effect -Electric weapons do half their elemental bonus in damage. (x4 shock+x2 Transfusion…) -Possibly -1/4 of shield health. Possibly! -For Lilith/The Siren Right, so the flavor text of this class mod is of course a reference to 'All your base is belongs to us', so instead of base it's health. This is mainly for the type of player that happens to get into a huge fight, and ends up second winding 4-5 times. Instead take out your trusty -insert weapon here- that has x4 Lightining and boom, you're nigh on invincible. Over powered? Maybe. But remember, possibly! 04:42, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Last Chance Comments / Suggestions